WarFrame: Return of the Orokin (rough draft)
Prologue 13:42 GST; Fossa, Venus Hordes of ospreys and moas were moving throughout a Corpus facility. Their target, the Tenno infiltrators that just stole weapons tech blueprints. The large group of robotic death machines turned the corner ahead of them and stopped at the sight of their enemies. "Uh Loki, they're here." Rhino said with a concerned voice. "I know that!" Loki replied annoyed. "Well then hurry up and bypass the door!" Rhino yelled. "I'm trying! Just...just hold them off for a second!" Loki said as he turned his focus to the console in front of him. The enemies began to open fire and Rhino rushed into the group and slammed his manticore on the ground, diffusing them. He grabbed an osprey by one of it's wings and slung it into a moa. The moa fell and fired a shot at another moa. A few other enemies were firing at Rhino's back, but couldn't break his shields quick enough. He turned around and swung the manticore, hittng several of his targets. "Door's open!" Loki shouted. Rhino attached his weapon to his back. The lights on his suit began to glow and he made a dash through the enemies that surrounded him to Loki. The two of them ran outside and met up with some friendlies. "Did you get the datamass?!" Excalibur shouted. "We got it!" Loki replied. "Frost this is Excalibur, we are headed to the extraction point. Call in the shuttle!" "Will do," he replied. A small army of moas, engineers, and even techs were on the Tenno's heels. Their mission would be a close one. "Shuttle is here." Frost reported. They made no reply, but simply ran down the stares to one of the landing pads and ziplined to Frost's position. They got in the shuttle and flew off with Corpus men and machines still firing at them. 14:47 GST; Tenno facility "So what exactly did we find here Vauban?" Excalibur asked. The other Tenno looked at him and then turned to the large screen behind him. "Well, the weapons blueprints we found are some prototypes the Corpus were working on. It seems they expected great results from this line of products." Excalibur examined the screen and then turned to Vauban. "See if you can make some of these weapons for us. Maybe it'll give us an edge against the Grineer." Excalibur left the room and went to his quarters. 15:21 GST; shuttle hangar, Tenno facility Nekros waited patiently as a shuttle landed and released it's passengers. Ash, Ember, Nyx, and Banshee walked toward the elevator at the back of the hangar. Three of them stopped in front of Nekros and Banshee turned around and looked at them. "We'll see you inside, Banshee. We have to talk to Nekros." Nyx said. Banshee said nothing and entered the elevator. "Were you able to find it?" Nekros asked. Ember reached behind her and pulled out a golden object. "Oh we found it alright." She said. "Let's make sure the others don't find out about this. We wouldn't want them to ruin our plans." Nekros said shadily. He took the item and entered the elevator with the other Tenno. Episode 1: New Arsenal 23:06 GST; Weapons lab, Tenno facility